


Wake to Hope

by Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Family, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A wounded Curufin asks his brother for news.  Maglor is not entirely obliging.Written for the Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2019.





	Wake to Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Thank you for the gorgeous selection of prompts you gave; I went for Maglor & Curufin, hurt/comfort, and "silver moonlight and green grass." I hope you enjoy.

Something sharp and hot pressed against his shoulder. Groggily, Curufin shifted, and the scent of bruised grass drifted up from the ground.

“Gently now, brother.”

A cool hand curved around his cheek. Maglor. He opened his eyes to the soft silver of moonlight. “What happened?”

“You took a knife under the collarbone. Amras dosed you with one of his concoctions so we could sew you up in peace.” 

Curufin glared. “The battle, Maglor.”

“Oh, I see.” The mischievous, lopsided grin told Curufin that Maglor had seen all along. He gripped Curufin's hand, and his eyes burned with joy. “We won.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Dagor Aglareb - although if you want to read it as a Fëanorions Win AU, well, I won't stop you :)


End file.
